


Kisses for Charity

by Anon_Omis



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kissing Booth, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_Omis/pseuds/Anon_Omis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charity kissing booth with our favorite Commander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses for Charity

“Yeah, no, I understand. Thanks for letting me know. Feel better. Mmhmm, I’ll see you next week.” Nika groaned as she hit the end button, her forehead dropping onto the bar top.

“What’s up, Ostwick?” Nika rolled her eyes at Varric’s nickname for her. She sat up and looked at her business partner with a sad shake of her head. “Garrett is sick, he can’t participate in the event tomorrow.” Her head dropped back to the bar top again. “I was counting on Garrett to bring in a lot of donations, you know everyone always flocks to him.”

She and Varric were 50/50 owners in the local brewery, ‘Heralds Brewing Co.,’ and twice yearly they held a charity event for the community. They had events for kids, for adults, they had beer tastings, and local restaurants would cater. Two of the largest money makers, however, was the dunk tank and the kissing booth. Garrett was a _very_ popular choice at the kissing booth.

“Ahh, don’t worry Ostwick. We’ll figure it out. Maybe Dorian will sit in?” Nika laughed and shook her head. “Dorian made it quite clear that he wasn’t going to sit there and be kissed by women all day. Besides, he’s doing the book readings for the kids.”

Nika ran her hands through her hair, trying to think of anyone she knew who would draw in a large crowd, however he was drawing a blank. She would grab someone out of the crowd if it came to it.

The weather was beautiful the day of the event. The sun was shining brightly, the snow having melted with the unusually warm weather (which wasn’t saying much for Haven, it was _always_ cold), and there was a strong breeze. She could smell the food being prepared, though her nose turned up when she spotted the braised nug tent that Varric always hired. _Braised Nug…_ there wasn’t enough gold in the world for her to eat that.

Iron Bull, their bartender, was walking around shirtless to display his ink while flexing his muscles. He was promoting the dunk booth, which he would sit in for a few hours, and making promises that one lucky participant who managed to get _him_ wet would have a very exciting night. “Oh Bull…”

Everything was coming together nicely as more guests continued to arrive, though she still hadn’t figured out who to put in the second kissing booth. “Varric-“ She turned to find her partner when she spotted her prey. He would be _perfect_.

She had met him once before, only a few weeks before. Varric had invited him over to the bar to meet a few people; he was new in town, and a bit awkward in social situations. She and he had hit it off quite nicely, after a few drinks, and had ended up making out that night. How had she not thought of him?

He was well built, with piercing amber colored eyes and curly blond hair – he tried to tame it, but _she_ knew its texture quite well, her fingers having been tangled in the beautiful blonde locks. And that _scar_. Heat spread through her just remembering running her tongue along it.

“Cullen!” She called his name through the crowd, smiling when she approached. “Hi! I… need your help.”

His cheeks reddened with a blush as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Nika! Uh, yes, what can I do?”

She grabbed his hand and dragged him along, though as soon as he realized where they were going he became a little more challenging to tug. She wouldn’t be stopped through and smiled as she pushed him down into a chair. “Ten bucks a kiss, just collect the money and we’ll collect it all later. Thank you so much, and dinner and drinks will be on us!”

She didn’t allow him a chance to argue as she went to the second booth and sat down. The lines began to form. Men, women and children all came through the line. The kids were adorable, blushing as they kissed her cheek, as did many of the women though a few planted one right on with a laugh and smile, and the men… some of them were crazy and she ended up charging them extra.

She would look over to Cullen at every chance, smirking. He was _red,_ and sitting so straight it was comical. He swallowed hard at each kiss, eyes closing before attempting to smile. And Maker, was he popular. People were leaving his line only to go back to the end for another go.

Time flew and before she knew it Sera was bumping her aside and sitting down at the booth. “Alright, yeah. Ladies, please line right up and men, you betta plan on paying me extra if you think I’m gonna to let you kiss me.” She said it every time, but Sera was a good sport over all, for charity, and a discount on her tab.

Once Nika had dropped off her cash to Varric she made her way back to the kissing booth and stood in Cullen’s line. A hand rose to stifle her giggle, he was still so red. After two hours you would think he’d have gotten used to this by now.

When it was finally her turn she smiled and handed over her cash, noticing that Cullen had gone redder, if such a thing was possible. She leaned forward, intending to claim a simple peck, but Cullen parted his lips and ran his tongue along her lower lip. She inhaled sharply, nostrils flaring as she breathed in his scent, and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, one hand holding to the back of her neck.

Heat spread through her body as she returned the kiss, breathing heavily through her nose, her forehead pressed to his. She could have stood there kissing him for hours, but pulled away just enough to smile as applause broke out from the other guests around. Even Cullen laughed when a woman yelled “How much does a kiss like _that_ cost?”

“Sorry, everyone, but that is for owners of the brewery only.”

Cullen snorted. “I’m not kissing Varric, too much chest hair.”

When the day was over and the cash tallied Nika decided they would add an extra booth for him in the future, he had made more than everyone else combined.


End file.
